


Corruption

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accept my headcanons., DIAMONDS ARE DRAGONS WHEN CORRUPTED THIS IS CANON NOW, F/F, Gem Corruption, Im supposed to be taking a break from writing, Someone needs to stop me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Corruption works differently for Diamonds. Doesn't make it any less scary.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> God this bitch really is still posting after that fat mental breakdown on the last fic? Fuck is wrong with me  
> sdfgh I know yALL gonna ask for all the Diamonds to have a turn. I'll probably end up working on it later. shush
> 
> Song: Siames - "The Wolf"

It was an error. A simple error. None of them knew that it would result in this. Steven had invited her and the other Diamonds to help him round up the last corrupted gems they had yet to have captured and healed. This particular one hadn't really been fighting back, more of just lunging at them. One close call at Steven and Yellow felt herself move to guard him. Then she felt herself fusing, not her choice. The fusion had only formed for a moment before Yellow kicked the damn thing away and the rest of her party finished it off. But her... she was on her knees, barely registering the fact that she was still there. In her head, the scape, she found her consciousness pulsating rapidly. In the scape, the inky darkness felt wrong. She registered faintly another presence in the scape, her deer friend Aalraa. Her presence was faint and primitive, being the nature of her existence, but as the seconds ticked by, Yellow found it harder and harder to think proper thoughts in favor of the more primitive nature. She faintly recognized that she had just, in fact, fused with a corrupted Gem and thus she might be in big, proper trouble. But she couldn't focus on that thought. It grew foggier and foggier as she flicked her eyes wildly around the scape. She could faintly hear voices, not from the scape, voices from the real world. Huh. The real world... what was her purpose again?

 

"Yellow! Yellow you have to fight it until we can fix you!"

 

Who was talking to her? She couldn't remember being around anyone... predators? Threats? Should she protect herself?

 

Her canine teeth grew into fangs in her mouth, startling the last bit of sanity in her. Fangs? She'd never had fangs... did she? Splashes of white, blue, and pink colors floated around in her head. Something about those colors were important to her, but she couldn't quite remember now. The blue color she liked though. Felt soothing, calm. She wanted it.

 

Her eyes were now solid black with her yellow, diamond pupils. She had a voice, she thinks. Could she still use that? Her head was too foggy for thoughts this complex.

 

"Rose... fountain..." 

 

Huh. She did have a voice. She vaguely heard her voice speak, raspy, growling, hint of panic. Fight or flight could be triggered if she wasn't careful.

 

She felt something grab at her. Wrong move. She craned her neck and snapped at the something, though she couldn't quite see anything. She was faintly aware that succumbing to the reflex just dug her hole deeper. She felt her arms, her hands, mutating and changing into something ragged, terrifying. Something, somethings began poking out of her back and flapped wildly against the fact she was being dragged off somewhere. Her tail--  _ when did she have a tail? _ \-- swished violently back and forth, hoping to god she hit something that could grant her an escape.

 

"Yellow, please, stop fighting us! You have to calm down!"

 

That voice... her mind connected that voice to the color of blue. That. She wanted that. Now. It needed to be hers.

 

She struggled her way out of the grip, noting that the harsh white light in her head dimmed when she escaped. She couldn't see, but she remembered where she heard the voice. On all fours, she dragged herself over and felt her body come into contact with another. Bingo. Raising up, wings beating, she let out a screech of failed language and communication. Damn, she couldn't speak anymore. Corruption worked fast. Reaching out her clawed arms, she grabbed the figure in front of her, the blue color in her head vastly increasing at this action. The blue hue was somewhat pacifying, which was good news to everyone. As the half-corrupted diamond clung to her lover, she could feel both of them moving. Yellow decided that she didn't care that she was moving this time. She had the blue. The color was where her interest lay. She wanted to nuzzle it, but the jagged horns on her head said otherwise. Oh. Her hair had turned to sharp horns.

 

Suddenly, there was the sensation of water on her body. She didn't like that. She started thrashing and squirming around, but someone was holding her down. She screeched in panic.

 

“Yellow, its okay! Come back to us, to me, just let the water heal you!”

 

The colors were with her in the water. Wait… no, not colors. Diamonds. Her friends, her family, her support. That was Blue Diamond, her love, talking to her. She could remember! The fog in her head was rapidly fading. Her sight was returning to her. Still half-submerged in the healing fountain, she whipped around to look at herself before the corruption changes faded away. Large, strong wings protruded from her back, along with a spiked tail from her behind. Looking at her arms, she saw her skin was jaggy and her fingertips clawed. She felt her hair atop her head and was glad to know the the horns that had stuck out from them were gone. Her body was back to normal, except for one thing. The fangs in her mouth. They didn’t revert. Yellow ran her tongue across them, confused, but remembered that when they had healed the other corrupted gems, they still had a calling card from their corruption. Yellow assumed this would be hers. What a mess, a Diamond being corrupted!

 

“Oh Yellow! You’re alright!” Blue wailed happily, tackling her into the water again. “Don’t ever do that again! You scared the life out of me!”

 

Yellow hugged Blue fiercely, chuckling at the last comment. “If I hadn’t, then Steven could have gotten hurt.”

 

White and Steven were there too, watching them. Steven looked terribly afraid and relieved at the same time.

 

“Yellow, I’m glad that you protected me, but I agree with Blue. Please, never put yourself in that position again. You were corrupting, you were turning into a  _ dragon _ for stars sake. I was terrified that we wouldn’t be able to heal you! We all were!”

 

White nodded in agreement. “That was a stupid move, Sunlight. We understand the motive, but

none of us wanted to see you sacrifice yourself like that.”

 

Yellow shrank under their worried stares. She felt tears prick at her eyes as her lip quivered. “I.. I’m sorry… I just wanted to make sure Steven was safe…”

 

Blue hugged her tighter, burying her head into the crook of her neck. “We aren’t mad, Yellow, there is no need for apologies. I’m just so glad you’re okay. We all are.”

 

Steven and White took this as a cue to join Blue in hugging the golden gem. Yellow sniffled slightly, relishing in the comfort of her fellow Diamonds. Though there was one question she had.

 

“Steven? What is a dragon?”

**Author's Note:**

> join the discord pls.... linK: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF
> 
> off I go to not write my Miraculous fics


End file.
